The present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus.
As a display of captured information in a camera apparatus, for example, there is a display with a lens focus state. In related art, emphatically displaying a high frequency component of a captured image is well known as this display method. Alternatively, transmitting a focal state of a lens to a photographer, by an enlarged scaling of an arbitrary necessary area, is well known as this display method. However, in the case of these display methods, switching and displaying is performed with captured main line signals in one display unit display, and so the actual state of the captured main line signals will not be able to be usually confirmed. Further, in related art, a method is proposed which combines a main line image and an enlarged image, and displays the combined image on one screen (for example, refer to JP 2013-341173A). However, in this case, it will be a display within one screen, and simultaneous confirmation of an actual main line image will not be able to be performed.
Further, as a display of imaging information in a camera apparatus, for example, there is a display of luminance levels of captured signals. Related to this display, while a region of a level specified in advance is identified by replacing with a color or a specific image, a captured main line will not be able to be usually confirmed.
Further, as a display of imaging information in a camera apparatus, for example, there is a display of status information at the time of imaging. Related to this display, while there are many cases in related art in which status information at the time of imaging is superimposed, for example, as characters on the top and bottom parts of a display screen of a captured image, the superimposed part will conceal the image, and so there will be cases where obstructions to imaging are produced.
Further, in related art, in the case of a system which sets an image of an arbitrary camera apparatus to an on air (ON AIR) image by using a plurality of camera apparatuses, the on air image can be confirmed by transmitting to each of the camera apparatuses as a return image. In this case, there will be one display unit for displaying at the imaging apparatus side, it may be necessary to switch signals, and operations may not be possible while confirming an on air image for a long time period.